Locked In A Library
by Alice-Bella
Summary: Six very different people find themselves trapped in a library together. Will they survive? All human. BxE, AxJ, RxEm
1. What Will Happen Will Happen

**A/N: Well, here's our new story! It's quite a bit different from our last one, but we hope that you will like it, or we will have to lock you in a room with Gabriella and Troy. So tell us what you think...but not about Gabriella and Troy. We dislike them so. We're going to stop talking now. **

**_Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight...and our souls, but Alice would also like to add that Jasper also owns her soul...but Stephenie owns Jasper, so yeah. _**

**Song title by Lemon Demon. Go! Listen! Now!**

Bella's POV

I was seated at my regular table in the library. Lunch time. The time when normal people are eating in the cafe, but not me. Here I sat in the library corner, eating my apple and reading the fifth Harry Potter for the hundredth time. I had the familiar feeling of moisture in the corner of my eyes as Sirius slowly plummeted through the veil. Finally the tears overwhelmed me, and I felt them slowly drip down my cheek as I mumbled "No Sirius! How could you leave Harry?" under my breath.

I looked up from my book to see the people at the table over giving me strange glances. They don't understand the magic of literature! "What!?!" I said, somewhat viciously. I was very sensitive when it came to Harry. They snickered as they rose from their table and exited the library, not even bothering to answer.

I looked around, realizing for the first time I was all alone. I was about to delve back into the Ministry of Magic, when a large crowd of gigging girls entered the library.

"Do they, like, have any, like, magazines in this place? Cause like, I totally wanted to find out if like, Brad left Angelina for like, Jen. Cause it totally seemed like he was gonna do it in the last issue." said one of the girls loudly.

"O.M.G. Wouldn't that be like, so crazy if he like, did that? What about all those babies they have?" said another, as she applied another coat of gloss on her lips and examined herself in a pocket mirror.

"Oh you totally don't have to worry! They're like, adopted!" said the third, snapping her gum loudly.

I couldn't take it any longer. "Excuse me! This is a library! People are_ trying_ to read! Besides, your not allowed to chew gum!" I snapped, shutting Harry with a bang.

"Umm…aren't you the only one in here?" asked the first, looking as though she was seeing me for the first time.

"Yeah? Well I'm a person too!" I cried, on my very last nerve.

"Fine! We were gonna go back to the cafe anyways." said one of them.

"Yeah. It like, totally smells of nerd." piped up another.

"Yeah. Nerd." hissed the last, as they sashayed out of the library, leaving in their midst a lingering scent of hairspray and bubblegum.

I stalked back to my seat and was just about to start reading, when I heard someone clearing their throat behind my shoulder.

"_What?_" I snapped, whipping my head around, only to find a very frightened looking librarian. "Oh sorry Mrs. I didn't realize it was you." I said, feeling my cheeks start to redden.

"It's quite alright Bella. I was just wondering if you would be able to man the library for the rest of the day. You have a spare forth, right? I have a meeting with the principal about the new shipment of books." she said.

"Oh, no problem Mrs.! I'd be happy to!" I replied. I practically lived here anyways. An extra period would be no trouble.

"Alright then. If you could close up around 5, that would be great. If you get hungry, there's a vending machine in the hallway. See you Monday! Thanks Bella." she said, already leaving.

I put Harry and my lunch into my backpack before I started loading a cart full of books. I figured if I was going to be here for awhile, I might as well make myself useful.

I was at the back, putting away some seriously heavy volumes when I heard a voice squeal "Guys. Seriously. I totally have to study for chemistry, or else I'll like, totally fail." Ugh. Rosalie Hale. Kill me now. An afternoon stuck with her ramblings and I would have no brain cells left.

Rosalie's POV

To be honest, I wasn't failing chemistry. I wasn't failing any of my courses. Actually, I'm kinda on honour roll, but my friends don't need to know that. Sometimes, I just need to get away from my friends. And the laughing. And the giggling. And the squeals. And the gossiping. And the _gum!_ Honestly! Does every single girl in Forks High have to chew gum like a _cow_? Edward tells me I should make new friends, but Edward just doesn't get it. If I make new friends, I won't be popular. Actually, I totally would be popular. I mean, I'm gorgeous. Every guy in school wants me. That's why I can't make new friends. All the girls in school are jealous. Actually, I kinda get the feeling they hate me.

As I was thinking this, I felt two very menacing eyes on the back of my head. I turned to see that Bella girl giving me the death glare. "_What?"_ I asked, wondering what I could have possibly done.

"What are you doing here?" she hissed at me, as though I had no right to be in _her_ library. See what I mean? They hate me.

"Umm…I'm kinda studying. Ya know, what people _do_ in a library?" I hissed back.

"Fine!" she snapped. "But there had better not be any gum!"

I rolled my eyes and opened my book with a bang as she stalked off. I was just about to start my study notes for the next quiz, when the library doors flew open. Mike Newton stuck his large, obnoxious head in and shouted "Hey guys! Emmett just punched Tyler in the face! I think his nose is broken!"

That Emmett McCarthy, always getting into trouble.

Emmett's POV

"Ah! Man! What was that for?" screeched Tyler as I wiped my bloody knuckles off on my jeans.

_"Ya looked at me funny." _I muttered, enjoying the way his face paled at my words.

"Emmett! The principal heard Mike running around telling everyone about what just happened. I would get out of here before he finds out it's you." squealed that whinny Jessica girl as she ran around the corner.

"Thanks." I said in her direction. I then turned to Tyler. "Ya better not tell anyone who did this to you or it will be more than just your nose that's broken. Tell him you ran into a wall or something. And if ya see Newton, tell him he's next." I said before vanishing around the corner.

I needed a place to hide, and I needed one quick. If the principal found out about this one, I'd be out for a week, and a week with my old man was the last thing I wanted.

Where could I go that no one would ever think to find me? My eyes scanned quickly, before they came to rest on the beautiful brick building in front of me. Yes! The library!

I paused outside the door of the library, shivering a little. Should've brought a warmer jacket. A high echoing voice rang out over the school grounds. _Singing?_ Who _sings_ at lunch?

"Shuddup, will ya!" I yelled over my shoulder before running out of the cold winter air and into the library.

Alice's POV

I was singing my favourite song, trying to get Lauren's opinion on which key I should sing in, when I was _very rudely _told to shut up.

Lauren huffed at my side. "Well some people just don't know talent. I thought it was _wonderful_ Alice."

"Thanks Lauren! You've always been there for me since I came here." I said, smiling at her.

Suddenly my stomach growled. "Oh! I guess it's time to eat! I'm going to run down to the vending machine. Meet you with the others in a sec."

Lauren nodded, and I twirled off towards the vending machines. I pulled out some change and picked a low-fat protein bar. You've gotta be careful of those calories.

I spotted my usual gang, the drama club, gathered a little off to the side of the cafeteria doors.

I started towards them, when I heard a small clatter. I looked down to see a pencil rolling across the floor towards me. I bent down and grabbed it, looking around to find the owner. I spotted Jasper with a notebook propped up on his knees and glancing at me nervously.

I walked over to him, holding out the pencil. "Did you drop this?" I asked, smiling a little. Jasper always seemed to be alone. I felt a bit bad for him, but it didn't seem like it bothered him very much.

He nodded timidly, holding out his hand.

"Here ya go Jasper." I said, smiling again, but just before I was able to hand him the pencil, I heard Lauren's voice from around the pillar.

"I mean, it's not like Alice is even that good of a singer. It's only because she's _new_ and from _California_. That's the _only_ reason she got the lead instead of me. They felt bad for her." Lauren sneered.

I peeked around the corner, to see all my _friends_ nodding their heads in agreement. Well! Some friends they were! I quickly dropped the pencil into Jasper's outstretched palm, and stalked forward to confront them.

Jasper's POV

My hand clamped around the pencil, my mind buzzing with what those poor excuses for friends said about her. Not that I knew too much about friends, but really! How could they be so awful with _Alice_? Alice, who was smart, and pretty, and nice to everyone, even a loner like me. Alice was…perfect. How could anyone not like her?

Okay, well maybe I'm bit biased, but that's only because I've liked her since the first day of school. She _actually_ knows my name. _No one_ knows my name. I peeked around the corner, a bit curious as to what she was planning on doing.

I turned just in time to see her flailing her arms dramatically as her voice carried across the atrium. "How could you say that about me? And I thought we were _friends!_ I can see now I was wrong! Well ya know what? You guys really aren't that great of singers either! But I'm still nice to you! Have I _ever_ told you were off-key? NO! And Lauren, it's kind of obvious you cut your hair to look like mine, but let me tell you honey, it's not working out for you! You look like a _man_!"

Her dramatic display was awarded with stunned silence after her friends caught on that they were _so _busted. "I'm going to go find some _real_ friends in the _library!"_ she hissed, storming by me in her angst.

I caught a whiff of her lovely perfume, and needed no more persuasion. I needed some quiet time…in the library. I quickly packed up my drawing stuff, and got up, only to smack right into Edward Cullen.

Edward's POV

"Oh, sorry man." I mumbled, not really noticing who I was bumping into. The guy I walked into just kept walking forward with his head down.

Two seconds after he was gone, one of Rosalie's ditzy friends ran up to me. "Oh! Hi Eddie! How was the football game?" she asked, fluttering her eyelashes at me.

"Please don't call me Eddie. We won." I mumbled, getting annoyed.

"That's cause you're on the team! You're like, all strong and stuff." she said, leaning closer to me.

"Uh…yeah. Have you seen my sister?" I said, trying to get away from her as quickly as I could.

"I think I seen her, like, go in the library or something, but it's like, does Rosie ever study?" Rosalie and her lies. One day those friends of hers might find out that she has more brain power than all of them combined.

"Thanks." I said, half-running away and towards the library before she could pucker her lips any closer to my face.

I entered the library just as it started to snow a bit harder than before. Looks like we were in for some bad weather, but being a native in Forks, I've seen the worst.

I looked around, realizing there weren't many people in the library today. I mentally counted six of us. That's good. It should be nice and quiet.


	2. Hysteria

**A/N: Well guys, it's been awhile. Sorry it took so long. We apologize from in front of a roaring fire. (It's cold here in Canada.) But seriously. We're sorry about how long it took, but please try to understand how hard it is for two people to gather and write. Hopefully the ness of this chapter makes up for it. **

_**Disclaimer - We do not own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does. We wish we were her sometimes, but seeing as we're kinda not, we'll have to settle for being Alice and Bella. **_

**Chapter title is by Muse. Stephenie listens to Muse. You should too. **

Bella's POV

I finished putting away all the books before plopping down across from Rosalie. There was no way I was going to let her defile _my_ library. I opened my novel, stealthily peeking over the top at her. I wasn't taking any chances with her doing something she wasn't supposed to. I don't trust people like Rosalie Hale.

They're the kind of people who pretend to be your friends, and then they stab you in the back. They act nice and then everything changes. They ruin your life. And your books. Then there's nothing you can to about it.

At least, I _thought_ I was being stealthy, until I seen her glaring right back at me.

"What?" we both said at the same time.

"It's really hard to study when I can feel your eyes burning holes into my forehead!" she hissed at me.

"Well it's kinda hard to breathe when your toxic waste excuse for a perfume is choking up my air ways!" I hissed back.

"This perfume is a hundred dollars a bottle and it's all natural!" Rosalie shot back. All natural my butt!

"I'm so sure what's-her-face designer cares about nature!" I cried through gritted teeth.

"You couldn't even afford this perfume if you wanted to!"

"GOOD THING I'D NEVER WANT ANYTHING LIKE THAT THEN!" I screeched. I was furious. How dare she come in here and act like she owned the place! She already acts like she owns the rest of the school! This a sanctuary for people like me and she has no right to wiggle her hips through that doorway and…

"EDDIE! She's _wrong_, right? I smell perfectly normal, right?" she screeched, looking expectantly at Edward.

Edward's POV

I looked up at Rosalie, shocked. How could she pull me into something like this? I already knew that Rose could spit fire, and that Bella girl looked like she was just as capable.

"I'm not getting involved." I said, putting my hands up in an 'I surrender' manner.

"Eddie! Stick up for me! I'm your sister!" Rosalie demanded.

"First off, don't call me Eddie! Secondly, you're my _step_-sister." I replied calmly

Rosalie stared at me open-mouthed, while Bella looked smug. "Not that I think you're right." I added to Bella. Now Bella looked shocked as well.

Before I even had time to celebrate my victory, both their looks of shock contorted into looks of pure rage. They both began screaming inaudibly at me, their voices blending into one shrill verbal assault.

I sat like a deer caught in headlights while the two girls viciously tore me limb from limb. Once they finally seemed to feel satisfied with hating me, they both returned to hating each other.

Their screeches filled the room, and the intensity of my migraine strengthened.

Suddenly, my head began to pound, but after a minute I realized that it was Emmett 

pounding. On the desk. Where my head was resting.

I looked up to see him cheering the girls on. He was yelling things like "Chick fight! Pull her hair! Take off your shirts!" He was flicking little pieces of paper at their heads, only making them more angry.

To make matters worse, Alice was waltzing up and down the aisles. Sounds innocent enough. That is, until she started singing. Not just any song either. A really high pitched song that she only seemed to know one line of.

I turned to the blonde guy sitting at the table over, quietly sketching something. "You're my very favourite person in this room right now." I said.

He gave me a brief nod, and returned to his work.

Jasper's POV

Well, at least I can say I've gotten something out of this trip to the library. Besides watching Alice, of course. I found inspiration for a new drawing. I think I might call it Mayhem. Possibly Insanity.

I scanned the disaster playing out before my eyes. Rosalie and Bella looked as though they were about to tear each other's heads off, Edward was repeatedly bashing his head against the desk that Emmett was shaking back and forth with a force that matched an earth quake. Books were shooting off the table, occasionally hitting one of the girls, not that they noticed. Amidst the destruction, was an angel. Alice drifted through the mayhem, singing divinely. It was enough to make it (almost) look beautiful.

Just as I was about to bring pen to paper, I heard Emmett yell "Yo! Shorty! Why don't you get in on this? Two girls is hot, but three is hotter!" Oh no he did not.

"Do you think you could stop talking now?" I snapped, slightly more vicious than the way I normally addressed others whenever I did talk to people. Not that it was very often.

"What did you say, _punk_?" Emmett said. All noise ceased as everyone turned towards me. _Crap. _

Emmett's POV

"I just don't think it's right of you to disrespect women." Blondie whispered.

"Fruitcake." I muttered under my breath as all the girls turned to give him looks of gratitude. Like they wanted a man like that. Why have him, when you could get plenty of man over here? Enough man for all three of them. Blondie ducked his head and blushed at the attention. Definitely a fruitcake.

The Tall Hot One, The Sexy Nerd, and The Short Hot One all looked back to me while Dude over there keep hitting his head against stuff.

Every few seconds you could hear a "Thunk." from when the wood connected with his skull.

"Ya know, you guys are hot even when you're not wanting to kill each other." I said suggestively. The Short Hot One and The Sexy Nerd both glared at me.

"I'm always hot." snapped The Tall Hot One, while Dude made a kind of muffled laughing sound. Blondie kinda looked like he wanted to kill me. Wonder what his deal is?

Not that he could kill me if he even tried. I pump some serious iron every day. My biceps are like steel pipes. You could wash clothes the old fashioned way on my abs. I could squish a watermelon between my thighs. Wait. Scratch that last. Sounds kinda creepy.

Oh. They were all talking. Well, The Short Hot One was. I guess I should probably pay attention.

Alice's POV

This was getting out of hand. I decided to step in. At my old school, I was a peer leader. Maker of the peace. I've gotta hand it to myself, I've got some stellar peacemaking skills.

I climbed up on a table. Otherwise, I don't think they would have seen me.

"Everyone! I think it's time we all took a nice, deep breath. Just relax. Everyone, say it with me now. 'Just relax.'" I said in my most soothing voice. Of course, it was a bit high pitched to be considered soothing, but that's okay.

They all looked at me like I was crazy, so I decided on a new tactic. "Why don't we start with you Rosalie. You seem to be the most influential of the bunch." Rosalie gave a smug smirk at that comment. "Why don't you tell us _why_ you were angry with Bella. Calmly."

"That would be because Bella is a stupid, bratty, little b-"

"CALM! CALMLY!" I cried, waving my arms frantically.

"Well it's not my fault Rosalie is a stuck up, snot-nosed, rich little s-"

"REMAIN CALM!" I cried.

"You know what Bella? You're just jealous because I actually know how to apply makeup!"

"Oh!" cried Bella, laughing without humour. "Well what does that say about you, Miss Huge-Disgusting-White-Heads?"

"CALMMMMMMM! YOURE NOT STAYING CALM!" I screeched.

"Your obvious un-calmness is defeating the purpose of remaining calm." piped up Edward from his seat.

"WELL YOU CAN JUST SHUT UP! I DONT SEE YOU TRYING TO CALM DOWN THESE RAGING BEASTS!" I yelled.

"Fight! Fight! Girl on guy!" roared Emmett. Perv.

"Emmett! I think everyone has had quite enough of your obscene remarks!" Jasper hissed in a deadly manner.

His words brought on another cloud of mayhem, as everyone began verbally assaulting each other.

This went on for a few minutes, before a commanding voice rang out "ENOUGH!"

Rosalie's POV

I was pleased to find that everyone silenced at my words. Like they should, of course.

"I am _sick _of all the fighting, screaming, singing, cat-calling, head banging emo crap, and _this guy _I've never even heard speak before," I paused for effect. "Is saying things! He has vocal chords! Woop-de-freakin-do!"

Everyone stared at me with their mouths hanging open. People tend to do that when your hot _and_ have authority. I tossed my hair from side to side and snatched up my books.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm out of here! I hope you all die! Yes Edward! Even you!" I added to my stepbrother as I stalked out of sight.

I grabbed for the door and pushed with all my might, attempting to make a dramatic exit. That's when I realized it was stuck. I pushed a few more times, and even banged my fists against it, chipping my manicure, but it didn't budge.

"Rosalie? You were leaving?" asked Edward as I stomped back into sight angrily.

"Yeah. Not so much!" I snapped.

They all gave me quizzical expressions.

"We're snowed in."


	3. Stuck

**A/N: Okay, so first things first. We are beyond sorry this chapter took so long. Thank you to all the lovely fans who have been reviewing, faving, and overall being patient with our story. If we could, we would give you all your favourite vampires (except Edward and Jasper), to be your personal slaves and do all your bidding. So you can have Emmett or Carlisle. Or, if you're into Aro, there's plenty of him to go around.**

_**Disclaimer - We do not own Twilight, or any of the sexy, sexy characters within it. They belong to the lucky, lucky Stephenie Meyer. **_

**Song title is by Lemon Demon. Again. Yeah, Bella has some sort of freaky obsession with them. **

Emmett's POV

Everyone looked around in shock for a sec. Then I remembered that it was a _girl_ trying to open the door. Locked in? Please. "Alright, step aside. Let these pipes give the door a try."

"I already tried! It's not going to work!" cried The Tall Hot One in a sing-song voice. I flexed my biceps. I'll show her!

I walked over to the door, the rest of the group following behind me. "Now, watch a _real_ man at work." I turned to Blondie and Dude. "Now you two, take some notes."

I stretched my arms over my head as everyone held their breath. With all my might I pushed against the door.

Nothing happened.

I pushed harder, and it still didn't move. I tried pounding on the door with my fists, and still, nothing.

"I guess we're locked in."

"What was that?" the Tall Hot One said with a small smirk playing at the corners of her lips.

_"We're locked in!"_ I yelled, punching a bookshelf. It shuddered, but stayed together.

"NOT THE BOOKS!!" cried the Sexy Nerd.

"WE'RE-LOCKED-IN??" squealed the Short Hot One in between gasps of breath.

"Are you deaf? I said we're locked in!"

"WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!!" cried the Short Hot One, launching herself at the door and pounding as hard as she could.

"Well, if we're all dying, I've got better things to do than sit around here. Let's go." I said, stalking off, the rest of the group following behind.

Alice's POV

I'm only sixteen! I've still got years to live! I only moved here a couple of months ago, and now I have to die here! This is _so _unfair! And all of this is because of Lauren! If I ever make it out of here alive she is so dead. Some kind of friends they are!!

I am going to die alone, friendless and in a library, full of freaky strangers! That thug, Emmett and emo Edward, insulting my singing! I have a good voice, I know I do! That booky Bella, acting as though her precious books are more important than our lives! At least she can die amongst something she loves! And Rosalie!!

"Have you seen my ring?" Speak of the devil, and the devil shall appear.

"N-n-o!" I cried, burring my face in my hands as a fresh wave of tears streamed down my face.

"Oh, there it is, and seriously, you need to chill." she flounced off towards the library, leaving me alone. _Again._

Rosalie's POV

"Ah, I thought I lost it!" I said, holding my ring up to the light and watching it sparkle. I got that ring from my first boyfriend from when I was like, twelve. Yeah, I'm that hot. Guys dated me when I was twelve.

Suddenly I had a brainwave. "CELL PHONE!" I yelled, raising my arms to the heavens.

Everyone turned to look at me, but they already were, I'm sure. "My cell phone, duh!" I pulled it out of my pocket and everyone crowded around me calling out adoration and praise.

"Silence! I must call!" I said, shushing them with a wave of my hand. I climbed up onto one of the tables while Edward gave me a quizzical look. "Better signal." I explained. "Isn't it obvious?"

It sounded like he mumbled "All the better to see you, most likely." but I couldn't be sure.

I opened my phone and quickly dialled the first number I saw. Ring, ring, ring. Finally, they picked up.

"Rosie? Is that you?" Even though I know for a fact she has caller ID.

"Yeah, Chantelle, hey. It's me."

"Oh goodie! Cause I wanted to call you, cause it's like, I just bought a new purse, and it goes soo perfect with those new shoes, but it's like, I wanted to ask what you-"

"Um, this is kind of an emergency." I said, cutting her off on her rant.

"What do you mean 'an emergency'? Your signal's all fuzzy. Where are you?"

"I'm in a library, but what I wanted to say was-"

"A _library_? Rosie, why would you be in a _library_?"

"It's a long story, but the problem is I'm kind of snowed in."

"Ooh, yeah, there's snow here too! It' so _pretty_! You know, I bet there won't be school tomorrow cause it's like, there's so much!"

"No, no Chantelle! Help us!"

"What?"

"HELP US!" and then the phone went dead. I stared at the phone in disbelief for a few seconds muttering "No, no, no!" I heard a low chuckle behind me.

I turned around to see Edward laughing. I would have thrown my phone at his head if it weren't for the fact that I loved it.

"Why'd you call Chantelle? She's useless!" he asked in a disbelieving voice.

"She was the first person on my contacts list!" I cried, throwing my hands in the air in exasperation.

"Well, if I had your phone, I wouldn't have called Chantelle." All I could do was glare at him.

Edward's POV

I looked away from my sister's venomous glare. She knows how annoying her friends are. I don't know why she's so insulted, really. She hates them as much as I do.

"Well, since the cell phone thing didn't work, maybe we should consider our options."

Rosalie huffed from her place at the table. "_What_ options? There are no options!"

"You can't be certain about that. What about the door?"

"_What_ about the door! There's nothing more to say! It won't freakin' open. You think you'd do better than me? Hah!" Emmett fumed.

"Well, are you sure it's a push door? It could be a pull door."

Bella glared at me. "Don't you _think_ I would have known if it was a pull door? I know this library better than the back of my hand. IT'S-A-PUSH."

"Okay, okay. Calm down. Hmm…maybe we just need something to dislodge the ice." I glanced at the blonde guy. "You know, maybe we could take some of those coloured pencils and make a sort of poking device. Then we could-"

"These pencils," said the blonde guy in a cold voice. "Are very expensive. You'd just end up breaking them if you shoved them under the door."

"Well how about windows? Are there any windows?" I asked Bella.

"EDWARD! THERE ARE NO WINDOWS! WE ARE TRAPPED!" she screeched.

It took a moment for her words to really sink in. "Oh. Well how long can we survive in here?"

"Well, if we have to be cannibals, I say we eat the blonde chick first." Emmett piped up.

"Here, here!" I cried, raising my fist in triumph.

"She looks like she'd be some good eatin'." said Emmett, licking his lips.

"Are you calling me fat!?" Rosalie glowered, taking a threatening step in his direction. Emmett simply raised his arms in a "you want a piece of me" kind of way.

"Hold it! As much as I'd like to kill Rosalie," Bella said, giving an evil smirk in Rosalie's direction. "We don't have to be cannibals. I've got a plan."

Bella's POV

"Follow me everyone. Nerdy Bella is about to save all of your lives." I said, beckoning for the others to follow. I led them to the small hallway connecting the librarian's office and bathrooms to the rest of the library.

"I give you vending machines!" I said, gesturing to the glorious sight before our eyes.

"That's great, but don't we kind of need money?" asked Edward, leaning causally against the vending machines with a smug expression.

"Well, how much does everyone have?" I said, turning my back on Edward and his 

stupid sarcastic remarks.

There was a moment when everyone dug through their pockets. In the end, we had about two bucks. "So…this isn't going to last us long. We'll have to take about a bite a day to survive."

Emmett began to push his way through to the front of the crowd gesturing with his hands. "Step aside, step aside." he muttered. "Out of the way bookworm!"

I moved out of his way, and just in time to see him smash his fist into the vending machine, shattering the protective glass. All the food fell onto the floor. "Only one!" I yelled as everyone rushed forward. "We have to eat these in rations!"

I went to reach for one of those low fat organic protein bars that I had been hearing so much about, when the blonde guy snatched it out from under my grasp. Well that was nice of him.

Jasper's POV

I felt kind of bad stealing that protein bar from Bella, but it's Alice's favourite. She's so little, and there's no way she'd be able to make to the front in time. I grabbed a Snicker's bar for myself and stepped away from the frenzy.

I scanned the group, looking for Alice so that I could give her her bar. When I didn't see her, I started to panic. How long had she been missing? The last time I saw her, she was banging on the door, so I headed there to look.

I turned the corner, to see a tiny shivering Alice, slumped against the door.

"Alice! Are you alright?"

"J-J-Jasper?" she said, sounding as though she had just been crying.

I quickly moved to sit next to her, only to feel a blast of cold coming from the door. "This door is freezing! Why didn't you move?"

"Well, I thought about it eventually, but then I realized I kind of couldn't." she said, looking up at me while she began to shiver uncontrollably.

I awkwardly slipped my arm around her, and she curled up towards my side. "You're warm." she mumbled into my chest.

I tried control my emotions. This was _Alice, _in_ my _arms.

I shifted a little, and the protein bar jabbed at my side.

"Oh. I uh…got you a protein bar." I mumbled, embarrassed, while pulling it out of my 

pocket with my free arm.

"T-t-t-thanks."


End file.
